Awakening
by Calmena
Summary: “Ich kann mich auch daran nicht erinnern.” Das sagte Alec im Buch... Doch war es die Wahrheit? Kann er sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, dass Magnus Bane auf sein Erwachen wartete? Und was war, als er dann aufwachte? Finden wir es heraus... Alec/Magnus


**Oneshot – Awak****ening**

**Titel:** Awakening

**Warnungen:** Slash (aber nichts Schlimmes. xD)

**Summary: **"Ich kann mich auch daran nicht erinnern." Ja, das sagte Alec im Buch... Doch war es die Wahrheit? Kann er sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, dass Magnus Bane auf sein Erwachen wartete? Und was war, als er dann aufwachte? Finden wir es heraus...

**A/N:** Sooo... Diese Szene hat mir jetzt seit etwa einem Monat im Kopf rumgeschwirrt, und nachdem ich endlich auch den zweiten Band fertig habe, dachte ich, es endlich einmal niederzuschreiben, wäre doch eine nette Idee...?

Naja, wie auch immer. Endlich einmal eine Geschichte, deren Pairing (wenn man es schon so nennen kann) auch im Buch angesprochen wird. Wie schön.

Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, welche Szene ich hiermit meine... Die eine, ziemlich am Schluss des ersten Bandes, wo Alec so schlimm verletzt wird durch den Kampf mit dem Dämon in dem Haus, in dem Clary gewohnt hat...

Uhm... wie auch immer. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr denkt.

Ach ja, und etwas, das ich vielleicht noch sagen sollte... Ich hab nur das englische Buch gelesen, weiß jemand, was die Bezeichnung für Magnus Bane im Deutschen ist? ...Ich nehme an, es ist nicht Warlock...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Awakening -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alec war überrascht, als er aufwachte und Magnus Banes Augen über sich sah. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er in dem Moment, als der Dämon ihn erwischt hatte, gedacht, dass es aus sei... Doch scheinbar hatte er sich – glücklicherweise – geirrt.

Aber nun Magnus über sich lehnen zu sehen, brachte ihn aus der Fassung, was man nur zu deutlich erkennen konnten, denn seine Augen nahmen eine unglaubliche Größe an, ehe sich auf seinen Wangen ein sanfter Rotschimmer erkennbar machte.

Etwas an dem Mann hielt ihn davon ab, seine Fassung zu bewahren.

Nur zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Warlocks, als er und die anderen seine Party verlassen hatten. Das war nicht nur eine unauffällige Anspielung gewesen, deren wahre Bedeutung man nur schwer herauslesen konnte...

Ein dunkles Glucksen holte ihn aus seinen verlegenen Gedanken. Ruckartig sah Alec auf und konnte betrachten, wie Magnus Banes Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernster wurde.

„Das war eine ziemlich schlimme Wunde, die du da hattest... Was hast du gemacht? Dich einem Dämon als Abendessen angeboten und es dir nach der Hälfte anders überlegt?"

Alec versuchte, entrüstet zu antworten, doch alles, was herauskam, war abgehacktes Stottern, ehe er völlig verstummte.

Hatte er denn tatsächlich _so_ schlimm ausgesehen?

Ein erneutes Glucksen lenkte ihn ab.

„Keine Sorge...", meinte der Mann amüsiert, „Deine Schwester hat mir schon das wichtigste erzählt."

Er wechselte einen der langen Verbände, ehe er fortfuhr. „Es war keine gute Idee, so zu handeln, wie du es getan hast..."

Niedergeschlagen betrachtete Alec die Bettdecke, während er fühlte, wie Magnus' Fingern sanft über seine Verletzungen fuhren, um zu überprüfen, ob sie auch wie vorgesehen heilten.

„Ich weiß...", murmelte er deprimiert, woraufhin es für eine Weile völlig still war. Betreten dachte Alec darüber nach, dass ihn Magnus jetzt wohl für völlig unfähig halten musste, ehe er überrascht aufsah, als er schon wieder ein Glucksen hörte.

„Es ist dein gutes Recht, noch ungeschickte und vielleicht sogar dumme Dinge zu tun. Schließlich wirst du noch ausgebildet. Niemand erwartet, dass du in überraschenden Situationen alles vollkommen richtig machst. Da sehe ich gar keinen Grund für dich, jetzt so betreten dreinzublicken."

Vorsichtig linste Alec durch die nach vor hängenden Haarsträhnen hoch zu Magnus Bane und sah die Wahrheit in dessen Augen. Es half etwas und dies hatte die Folge, dass ein Teil seiner – seltsamerweise an diesem Tag bisher fast nicht vorhandenen – Selbstsicherheit zurückkehrte.

„Wie geht es dir denn überhaupt?", erneut war es Magnus, der die Stille durchbrach. „Tut dir noch etwas weh? Immerhin waren es keine leichte Verletzungen."

Behutsam bewegte sich Alec ein wenig, um eventuelle Schmerzen zu erkennen, doch ein kleines Stechen war das schlimmste, was übriggeblieben war.

Als er also aufsah, um den Kopf zu schütteln, sah er sich dem intensiven Blick Magnus Banes ausgeliefert. Und... täuschte er sich, oder wirkte der Mann tatsächlich etwas erleichtert, als er die Verneinung sah?

Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Schließlich kannten sie sich weder wirklich, noch konnte es einen anderen Grund für eine solche Reaktion geben... oder?

Alec hätte er sich dafür schlagen können, als er sich selbst bei dem Gedanken ertappte, dass es doch schön wäre, Magnus etwas zu bedeuten. Aber natürlich hoffte er etwas Unmögliches... nicht wahr?

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Kinn, die sein Gesicht nach oben zwang. Er war wie paralysiert, als er Manus Banes Gesicht nur Zentimeter vor dem seinigen sah.

„Du bist niedlich", hörte er ein Wispern, ehe seine Welt nur noch aus warmen Lippen auf den seinen bestand.

Ein paar Augenblicke... sagte er sich. Nur ein paar Augenblicke würde er sich fallen lassen...

**-o-o- Ende -o-o-**

Hehe, sehr kurz, ich weiß.

Wie auch immer. Hab ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich Alecs und Magnus' Geschichte fast genauso spannend finde, wie von Clary und Jace? Hm... Ich denke nicht.


End file.
